


A earth where Felicity and Olicty goes right

by Phillipe363



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Drama, F/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Instead of the mess on Earth 1 and multiple others in the infinite parallel universes, what if there was a earth where Felicity Smoak was a decent person and Oliver/Felicity relationship was not a toxic mess? That would be this earth that one Cisco Roman has discovered.





	A earth where Felicity and Olicty goes right

**Hey guys**

**So, this is an idea I've had over the course of Arrow as the show has fallen over the seasons, for what if they actually did Felicity/Olicty right? Instead of the mess the character and Olicty relationship the show became all due to bunch of showrunners across the Arrowverse who all have a Felicity fixation.**

**However, I didn't feel like rewriting every single Arrow season to show all this, so I came up with this idea instead. You'll see in the story for what I mean.**

**Yes, I dislike Felicity Smoak and Olicty but I felt like challenging myself to write up my ideas to make it possibly work.**

**Partially one reason why I am writing this is to get these ideas out of my system, so I can go focus on my other projects. So I don't have plans for doing anymore pro Olicty projects and such in the future.**

**Needless to say, on fixing the massive mess I basically had to rewrite Felicity Smoak and the Olicty relationship from ground zero.**

**So here we go.**

**I don't own the Arrowverse or DC comics.**

* * *

Time Vault in Star Labs on Earth 1 during August 2019

Cisco closes the breach that he was using to observe events with telling Gideon to display the screens containing all the stored information he gathered for that particular earth. Which after the last meet up with Legends crew he took a copy of their Gideon to use.

Something he now does in his free time is use his abilities to look into other earths like his Earth 2 counterpart Reverb did to gather information.

For this earth he was just viewing and that he still needs to come up with a good number for it, things played out differently, particularly regarding Oliver and Felicity's relationship. Along with Felicity as well since the relationship with the Green Arrow wasn't a toxic abusive mess and Felicity wasn't a self-centered sociopathic terrorist, like she is on this earth and several others.

People on this earth don't praise Felicity for no reason.

Regarding Felicity herself she wasn't an unstable control freak who threw fits anytime something didn't go her way. Plus, Felicity didn't have any seeming magic hacking abilities and very often struggled in hacking which didn't always take a matter of seconds.

Oliver never lost his computer skills as he kept them sharp and would handle the tech if Felicity wasn't around. Which Felicity taught Oliver some of the knowledge she knew regarding computers to help improve his abilities and it became something they had in common.

Cisco notes regarding Felicity parents Donna died in a mugging in Vegas while Felicity was away at MIT and Noah while in prison for hacking also died when Felicity was only four years old. So, neither of them showed up in her later years to cause a lot of unneeded melodrama.

Felicity during Oliver's second year back from his time away didn't become or act like a love-sick teenager with snapping at any woman who came towards Oliver. Felicity got along well with Sara Lance as they became friends instead of secretly disliking her for dating Oliver on this earth.

Regarding when Oliver sleeping with Isabel Felicity left it alone knowing it was none of her business

During the start of the third-year home, Oliver and Felicity began dating, but didn't randomly love each other out of nowhere. They just had some feelings and attraction towards one another.

Like on this earth, Oliver broke up with Felicity at the hospital. Unlike on this earth Felicity didn't go perusing Ray Palmer romantically at all and made it clear she was waiting until Oliver got his head on straight, for however long that took.

Also, Felicity supported Oliver as she apologized for walking away when Oliver was grieving over Sara's death and felt like he could grieve when they were after Komodo.

When Felicity told Oliver to kill Ras al Ghul it was due to understanding where sometimes dark actions are needed to protect the innocent, due to slowly changing in her beliefs during the previous two years of being on Team Arrow.

Later during the time, they believed Oliver to be dead Felicity stayed on the team instead of quitting or locking the doors on Diggle and Roy, though Brickwell with his men still got away.

After Oliver returned with revealing that he was working with Malcolm, Felicity despite being upset kept her concerns private until she could later and calmly, ask Oliver about in private.

Oliver revealed he was obviously not happy working with Malcolm for obvious reasons and once Oliver pointed it out to her that despite Felicity's issues she didn't really have a better option she conceded.

Felicity in that same conversation told Oliver about Ray building The Atom suit and wanting to become a vigilante. Which despite Oliver trying to talk Ray out of it and getting nowhere Oliver agreed to start training Ray so he didn't go out and get himself killed.

Another side result was Ray never trying to hunt down Oliver for the copycat murders once the League of Assassin members began dropping bodies while dressed as The Arrow.

Felicity never flew the Atom suit to recuse Oliver at the dam instead Oliver was able to survive the fall into the water just find since it's something he's had previous experience in dealing with waterfalls and washed up on the shore just fine.

One of the biggest changes is after finally stopping Ras al Ghul in events all to similar to Earth 1, Oliver and Felicity didn't go run off to Ivy Town. Oliver did however take a break to get his bearings once more and recuperate for some months away from Starling City.

Felicity of course went with him and like on Earth 1 still kept helping the team however with Oliver's full knowledge, not in secret.

So, Cisco notes they never really did retire like they did on this earth.

Later when Oliver returned to Star City as Green Arrow and in the first timeline discovered he had William, Felicity didn't blow up on him or even stalk Oliver like she did on Earth 1. Instead willingly left it alone when Oliver asked her to.

In the second timeline once, Barry ran back in time after Vandal Savage wiped out all of Central City, well they played out much differently.

When the truth did finally come out regarding William and Samantha, Felicity acted for more level heated with understanding Oliver was put into a difficult situation. Also, didn't get upset over in sending William away either since Felicity knew she had no rights.

Instead of doing some break up Felicity never did give the ring back as she comforted Oliver upon his breaking down over having to do the video message to his son and knowing he might not ever see William again.

Once they stopped Damien Darhk and the genesis operation, Felicity along with Diggle and Thea left Team Arrow over the massive guilt for destroying Havenrock. Compared to how almost sociopathic Felicity was in dealing with Havenrock on this earth.

For months Felicity hid out in some small town in the USA that had no computers or remote internet service. Eventually Oliver was able to track her down and managed to convince her to come back after dealing with Black Siren who Prometheus had helped release.

Cisco going over the info knows that on this earth Felicity never did join Helix and actually turned them down after they made her an offer, saying she never would work with a terrorist organization.

Later during Oliver's sixth year home after Team Arrow defeated Adrian Chase aka Prometheus well events played out a little differently during the Crisis from Earth X, that Cisco nicked named those events.

Instead of throwing a big immature fit during Barry/Iris's first public wedding Felicity merely told Oliver she'd think about it and later decided to marry him, but neither Oliver or Felicity interfered with Barry/Iris's second wedding at all unlike in on this Earth.

For what happened following those events well Cisco decides that's for another time, as he tells Gideon to shut down the information screens since he needs some sleep.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this**

**I know I killed off Noah and Donna but frankly it just made the most sense to keeping their characters from helping basically turn Arrow season 4 into the Smoak family sitcom.**

**Sure, I could have easily changed their characters, and the situations involving them around. However, given how I'm trying to decrease the amount of Felicity taking over the whole Arrow show the grim reaper just kind of fit.**

**For using Cisco he's the first character who popped into my head for allowing me to do the looking into other Earths and categorizing them.**

**So, this idea of Cisco kind of being like The Watcher in the Marvel universe who travels around looking in on other realities and such, I may use again for something else.**

**Until next time**


End file.
